TrueLoveNeverFaints?
by xMxaud
Summary: It's after High school, they go to college, but when they come back there are a lot of surprises for them. Chad doesn't know about his child. Troyella plays hard but still love each other. Ryan got a girlfriend but doesn't want to tell about her.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the caracters:

Gabriella Montez: 20 years old, studies with her Taylor in New York, she studies science and maths. She's totally in love with Troy Bolton, but they aren't together anymore.

Troy Bolton: 21 years old, got a scholarship for BSA (make up name) He's really good and can get professional if he plays like he plays now. He broke up with Gabriella because he couldn't stand the distance between them. He act really cool about it but he really miss her.

Sharpay Evans: 21 years old, wants to be a singer or actor. She got (because her parents paid for it) a scholarship to go to a art-academy. She still has no boyfriend but turned nice to Gabriella and Troy.

Ryan Evans: 21 years old, does still the same as his sister does. Has a girlfriend but he will not tell who she is. Some people think that girlfriend is in his head.

Chad Danforth: 21 years old, got a scholarship for BSA. He is really good too, he, Troy and Jason can be professionals as they're done with college. He still has a long-distance relationship with Taylor, but they never talked that much. It's a dead relationship. But he's proud off that.

Taylor McKessie: 21 years old, goes to school in New York together with Gabriella, she studies only math. She has a child from Chad, but he doesn't know. She doesn't want him too either.

Jason Cross: 21 years old, goes to BSA, same story again. He's in love for about 3 years already with Kelsi Nielson. He's still not so smart but you can't undermestimate him.

Kelsie Nielson: 20 years old, she writes music and songs for Sharpay and Ryan. She goes to the same school as them. She's a shy girl but if you know here you she can be the 'Wildcat'

Zeke Baylor: 21 years old, opened his own restaurant. He's still in love with Sharpay only Sharpay doesn't know. She knew but can't remember it because she was all after Troy.

With Gabriella and Taylor

Taylor is making her homework (or what do you call it on college) on her laptop but get's distracted. Gabriella just walks up and down the room.

"Where are you thinking about?" Taylor asked annoyed.

"Uhh" snaps out off her thoughts still walking up and down

"GABRIELLA" really annoyed

"What's up with you? You act really weird for a couple of weeks what's wrong with you?" she asked Taylor curious

"Nothing Nothing is wrong, Just a difficult test tomorrow that's all" looks nervous back at her laptop.

"I follow the same classes as you, and I don't have a difficult test tomorrow, come on what's up?" Gabriella knew there was something wrong

"I am pregnant OKAY?" walks of crying

With Troy, Chad and Jason

Troy lays down on his bed and Chad is playing with his plushest Basketball.

"We won again" Chad said really proud of the BeeZsZ(a made up BB-team name)

"Yes, we're good" Jason comes in.

Troy is looking up to the ceiling and sighs.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asked Chad

"Nothing's wrong with me, just missing Gabby" sits up

"You shouldn't dumped her dude" throws the ball on the ground

"I couldn't stand the distance man, how can you handle it anyways?" He asked Chad

"I trust Taylor" He said proud of the thought about them together

"I'm so happy that I don't have a girlfriend! I can do and go where I want to" Jason said, Troy and Chad looked at him annoyed.

2 years later

"Taylor, you've to go, you need it for college, I'll take care of Jassy" takes Jassy's toys of the ground.

"I don't Gabby, I can't leave her alone. But you're right it's good for my scores for college. I think I can go then" sits down on the couch. " I am sorry gabby for let you clean the room"

"It's nothing really, I'll go back to alberquerque and take her with me" laughs

"Don't go near Troy or Chad please, Chad would be really mad at me for not telling him about Jasmine" feels guilty

"Why do you think? You never called, saw or talked to him again" says it serious and sits down next to Taylor.

"Great, now I feel even more guilty" looks down

Troy, Chad and Jason are home for the holidays

" I want to grab some ice-cream" walk down the street

Chad sees a shop with cookies and creams on it

"Let's go in here it seems really nice" Chad walked to the shop

"Where are we waiting for" Troy says walking in first, they walk to the front to order.

"How can I help you?" Zeke said

"Zeke?" Jason couldn't believe his eyes. His old best-friend had a damn good restaurant kind of thing.

"Hey boys, long time no see" walks to them and man hugs them all.

" O come on Ryan, No I don't come home right now, I've still shopping to do" A familiar voice sounded trough their ears

"O no, it's Sharpay isn't it?" Chad asks it really quiet

"Ryan, stop it! I'll bring cookies with me if you just shut up now! Okay Bye loveya" " Two brownies and uhm an icecake please with BFF on it" She orders without looking up from her purse.

"Hey Sharpay, what's up?" Zeke says packing her cookies and cake.

"O my god Zeke, that's WOW .. is this yours?" Sharpay looks around the place.

"Still an actor I see" Troy hugs her from behind

"Hey get your hands off me, you've a girlfriend" Sharpay takes his hands off her

"Nope I don't have a girlfriend anymore" Troy places his hands back on her waist

"What you don't date Gabriella anymore? Huh what happened?" Turns around

"O I like it here" leans in

Pulls back "For how long you don't have kissed?"

"Woow man she just told you off" Jason jokes with him

Chad laughs about it.

"Well here are you cookies, give the right one to Ryan and say Hi to him from me." Zeke gives her here cookies and cake.

"Well thank you Zeke" pays for it " O before I forget, why don't you come over tomorrow night, Gabriella comes over"

"Great we will be there" Chad says quickly

"What are you doing man" Troy pushed Chad

"Who take it slow" Jason pulls them apart

With Gabriella on the plain the next day

This song is just so wonderful, she listens to it with her eyes closed, Jasmine is sleeping next to her. I hope I can see Troy again, it's been 3 years I think he got a new girlfriend. He probably has, he's just so good looking. I wish he would be still mine, but it was just the best idea to break up after what happened with Taylor. I am so happy I can go to Sharpay's.

At the plain

Where is she, she has to be here soon. Sharpay walks nervous up and down the hall. She sees Gabriella comes out in the hall, with a child in her arms. Gabriella sees Sharpay and waves at her. Sharpay sees Gabriella waving at her, but turns around to look if she isn't waving to someone else, maybe it isn't Gabriella at all. She would have told her that she was pregnant. Gabriella walked to Sharpay.

"Sharpay?" a familiar voice said it to her. Sharpay turned around and saw Gabriella standing in front of her.

"Gabby" she hugs her best-friend tight. Gabriella let go off Sharpay and Sharpay bent down to the little girl.

"Uh gabby, who uhm is this?" Sharpay looks to the little girl who hugs gabby's leg tight.

"Jassy don't be afraid, this is mommy's and my best-friend she's really nice" She said to the little girl

" Hello Miss. I am Jasmine Danforth." The little girl said quietly and a little shy

"She's a Danforth?!" Sharpay stood up to face Gabriella.

_'She can't huh? I don't get it? Gabriella came back with Taylor's and Chad's child? But does Chad know? No he probably doesn't.'_

"Gabriella, why are you here with Chad's child?" Sharpay look from the girl, who, now she looked good at her, had the same eyes and hair as her dad but it was long.

"Gabby, who chad?" The little girl looked at her with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Just a friend of mine, you'll like him, we're gonna stay at Sharpay's house you'll meet him soon" They walked to get their stuff.

At Sharpay's house

The whole gang was already there, putting their stuff down for the sleepover. Ryan's phone rings

"Hello who's this?" Ryan answered his phone.

"_Hello Ryan, it's me Shar. Ask zeke to make some cookies and some hot chocolate. Gabriella, Jasmine and me will be there soon"_

"Jasmine?"

"_No time to explain, bye ryan" _

"Zeke can you make cookies and hot chocolate?" Ryan asked what he was told to ask.

"I thought we would have a party with chips and alcohol?" Ryan looks at him and zeke give in.

"Hey dude, you're nervous to see gabby again?" Chad asked his best-friend who was in his thought.

"No, not really, I wonder if she's changed"

"So is she!" Sharpay walked in with a huge bag. "Uh big strong guys I need help out here"

Troy and Chad Immediately stood up and to help Sharpay, while they were walking with the bag to the living room they heard Gabriella talking.

"Dude, where is she talking to?" Troy asked curious.

"I don't know man, I haven't talked to her in ages why would I know?" Chad said irritated because Troy always asked him stupid questions. They walked inside.

"Hunny, wait for me here okay? I'll be right back" She puts Jasmine down on the ground.

"Okay Gabby, I cookie when you back?" She smiled softly at Gabby and sit down with her bunny bear in her arms with a dumb in her mouth.

"Yes, you can have your cookies then" She kissed Jasmine on her forehead.

She walked to the door. '_Omg gabby, you have to see him again, he doesn't need you and so do you, you don't need him. Just play it cool'_ She took a deep breath and walk in the living room.

Ryan walked up to her. "You still are small"

"Hey Ryan" She hugged him.

"Here's my favorite little girl" He walked up to her and picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Chad.. you.. you're to.. too strong"

"I am sorry" He let go off her

She hugged Zeke, Jason and Kelsi, then she came to Troy.

"Uhm Hey" He said looking at her _'damn Bolton, you just loosed her really'_

"Hey to you too" She hugged him. _'omg what am I doing? Why don't I pull back?'_

Troy and Gabriella hugged for what seemed a really long time.

"Uhumm" Chad cleared his throat.

Troy pulled back. "Welcome back Gabby" He said cool.

"Where is Jasmine?" Sharpay pulled up another subject.

"O yes, uhm be right back guys" She walked in and find a sleepy little girl on the floor. She picks her up.

"Mommy?" She says tired with closed eyes

"No it's still Gabby" She carries her into the living room.

"What the hell?" Troy says

"Gabby, who that?" She slowly opens her eyes and yawns.

"Well done Bolton, you waked her up" She sits down with the little girl in her arms.

"Zeke do you have the hot chocolate?"

"Yes, I made them, it's still hot"

"Can you put it in this bottle and place it in the fridge?" Gabby hands him a bottle (Where little kids drink out). Her phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" She picks up her phone

"No, she's doing fine, yeah, don't freak out. She's save with me. No I am not around them. Okay I love you too. I'll do that! Have fun bye bye" She hangs up.

"Who was that?" Sharpay asks

"It was Jasmine's mother" She looks at Shar with the Don't-tell-them-it-was-Taylor look.

"O right I get it" She walks off

"Gabby, me tired me want bunny" yawns

"Where is your bunny hun?" she says picking the little girl up to go upstairs.

"I found something like it when I came in" Taylor hold up the bunny.

"Mommy" Jasmine's eyes opens wide.

"Taylor, what are you doing here? I thought you went on a college trip" Gabriella asks confused.

"I couldn't miss my baby and you gabs" She hugs gabby, jasmine who's still in gabby's arms hugs her mommy tight.

"Uhm, Taylor? You've a child?" Chad stands up and walks to her.

"I thought you weren't with them Gabriella" Taylor looks mad at her.

"Sorry, I lied, come on Jassy time to sleep"

"I want kissy!" Gabriella puts her down and she walks/crawls to her mommy, Taylor bent down and kisses her little girl goodnight.

"sweet dreams hunny, here take your bunny" she gives her her bunny.


	2. She calls you mommy

"She calls you mommy

"She calls you mommy?!" Chad asks confused when he sees gabby walking upstairs with the little girl in his arms.

"Yes, Chad she calls me mommy" Taylor walks to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you you cheated on me!" He takes her hand of him and turns around.

"I didn't Ch.."

"You cheated on me and you'll deny it? She is the proof, how could you Taylor? I trusted you" He gets tears in his eyes but no one sees it.

"Chad She's.." Taylor gets tears in her eyes

"O forget it Taylor" Taylor sits down on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Chad just let her finish" Gabby walks downstairs to Taylor and hugs her.

"Never mind gabby, I'll go upstairs. Bye everyone" Taylor walks upstairs, once looking around to see Chad still standing there with his back to her.

"Well done Chad, now she even feels more guilty" She looks mad at Chad

"She cheated on me, so she must feel guilty" Still not looking or turning around.

"She didn't Chad!!" Gabby yells at him

"Sooo" Ryan says awkwardly _'O come on please change the subject someone please!'_

"Shall we watch a movie?" Jason hopes that he will change the subject.

"O that's a great idea hunny, but you know we'll choose a movie" Kelsi kisses him on the cheek and walks to Sharpay and Gabriella

'_Great the movie starts to get really romantic, and I am sitting next to Troy, my life sucks' _Gabriella sighs

"What's wrong Gabs?" Troy looks at her

"Nothing, nothings wrong" _'Don't look at me like that, you know I can't resist your perfect blue eyes' _She looks away

'_Damn it, she's still mad at me for breaking up with her! Good job Troy now she'll never come back to you' _ Without thinking he places his arm around Gabriella.

"Troy what uhm what are you doing?" She looks at him

"O I'm sorry" He quickly took his arm back.

"I'll go upstairs, bye guys" She says, stands up and walks upstairs.

"Damn it Botlon" He says to himself

"Hey Tay, what are you watching?" She walks to the other side of the bed (they share a two persons bed together) and sits down next to Taylor.

"I brought video's with me from who we were together in High school" She sniffs

"O my god Taylor were did you find these?" Gabriella takes Tissue box and hands it Taylor.

"When I came back, I found them in my suitcase and I took them with me so if I was ready I could watch them with Jassy and should say that he was her daddy" She starts to cry.

"O come here hunny" Gabriella hugged Taylor and strokes her hair.

"_Hey Sharpay, film us" Chad said. "Why should I film you?" she jokes "Because this is forever and if you're old you can see that Taylor and I will be in love for ever" Chad said putting his hands on Taylors waist. They kissed_

"What did I do wrong? It's all my fault that I lost him" She cries into Gabby's arms

"You two were both wrong hunny" Gabby strokes her hair and tries to comfort her.

"That was a beautiful movie" Sharpay wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"Did you cry? Chad asks if it is an disaster.

"Dude, every girl does it" Troy gives him a little push with is elbow.

"No, not true. I didn't cry" Kelsi cuddles up to Jason

"You so did, when they kissed"

"Jason!!" She hits him on his chest.

Zeke wants to sit next to Sharpay and sits down on the remote control.

"Omg that's are old High school video" Sharpay says.

"Who has this video? Who turned it on?" Kelsi asks happily.

"It's from upstairs" Ryan looks trough the channels.

"O I never saw that video again since I filmed it" Sharpay squealed.

"Just turn it off, I can't see me and Gabriella together'

"Hey Troy, Gabriella how are you doing?" "We're doing great"

"You would still be in love when you're grandparents" Gabriella giggles and looks at Troy "Together forever" They kiss

"Just turn it off" Troy stands up mad and walks upstairs

"Sharpay I really do like you" Zeke walks to her.

"I don't get it Zeke, you're still in love with me?" Sharpay stands there shocked.

"Yes Sharpay I do" He takes her hands

"I acted like a bitch to you" She rubs his hands but looks away

"I don't care Sharpay, you still are the most amazing girl I've ever met" He walks closer to her. Their heads touched each other.

"I am so sorry Zeke" She looks into his eyes.

"Do you want to be my own princess?"

"Of course I want to be your princess!" She smiled

He stares in her eyes unbelievable, Sharpay Evans, the love of his life, said yes to him. YES! She kissed him on his lips.

An hour later everybody is asleep, Troy just can't grab some sleep. "Hey Troy, Gabriella how are you doing?" "We're doing great" "You would still be in love when you're grandparents" Gabriella giggles and looks at Troy "Together forever" They kiss. It still keeps playing through his mind. _'A come up man, get it out of your head. She doesn't think about it' _He lays there for about 15 minutes and gets up to get something to drink.

In the meantime Gabriella walks downstairs and sits down on the couch and turns the tv on and watch the video.

"Hey Troy, Gabriella how are you doing?" "We're doing great" "You would still be in love when you're grandparents" Gabriella giggles and looks at Troy "Together forever" They kiss.

She watched it for like a million times with tears in her eyes

Troy slowly goes downstairs and sees Gabriella sitting on the couch.

"Why Troy, why did you hurt me? Wasn't I good enough?" She says with tears streaming all over her face.

"I don't know Gabriella. I think I was just afraid to lose you" He walks up to her.

"Well, you lost me Troy, if you just trusted me, than we would still be like this" She pushes the play button.

"Together forever" They kissed 

"Gabriella, don't do this please!" He looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"I want you to see this Troy! Look what you took away from me" She yells at him

"I am so sorry gabs!" Troy pulls her into a hug

"Don't touch me" She pulls back and walks upstairs.

"Mommy!!" Jasmine cries hysterically.

Chad who just walks by hears her crying and walks into her room.

"Hey little girl, what's up?" He picks her up

"Me want mommy" She sniffs and hugs Chad

"Your mommy is still asleep girl, do you wanna come with me and grab some cookies?" He looks at the girl.

"Okiee" She lays her head in Chad's neck.

Chad walks downstairs and puts the little girl on the ground, she crawls to her bag and grabs a little Basketball.

"Me want to play" She looks at him throwing the ball.

"Sure, Hey what's your name sweety?"

"I am Jasmine Danforth" She says playing with her hair.

"Jasmine" _'No, she isn't mine, what did I do. That's what Taylor wanted to tell me. Omg what have I done!' _He snaps out of his thought because Jasmine plays with his hair.

"Me want you name"

"I am Chad" He picks up the ball and throws it softly to her.

"You gabby friend" She smiles at him when he throws the ball at him.

'_She's just a look-a-like of Taylor but she has __my hair! O she's so adorable'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Jassy, good morning" Taylor walks into the room but sees her daughters bed is empty

"Jassy?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She runs downstairs

"I am here mommy" She waves while playing with Chad

"O god, why are you here?" Taylor walks to them and picks Jassy up.

"Me cries me want to play" The little girl says hugging her mother.

"She cried really hard Taylor, I took her with me" He says walking up to them.

"Go wake up Gabby, but be nice" She puts the little girl down.

"Okiee" She rushes upstairs

"I am sorry Taylor, I think I was just upset about you here with Jasmine" He hugs her

"She's.." Taylor looks at him

"I know, she's a Danforth" Chad says, she smiles and hugs him.

* * *

"Gabby Gabby Gabby" The little girls jumps on the bed.

"Hey Jassy, Wow why are you so hyper?" Gabby laughs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Me new friend, Chad Cookies" Gabby grabs her and tickles her.

"She you took my friend away from me huh?"

"Ye..Ye..Yes" Jassy laughs

"Hey, turn the voice down" Troy walks in and rubs his eyes.

He stands there in only his BB short. Gabby can't take her eyes off him.

"You like what you see huh?" He smiles

"Huh, uhm Jassy come we're going to wake up Sharpay"

* * *

"Goodmorning babe" Zeke kisses her forehead while she slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey" She says softly and looks adorable in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful you know?" He strokes her cheeks.

"No, I don't have make-up on" She laughs

The kiss

"Sharway Sharway!!" Jassy runs in.

"Oops, don't interrupt them" Gabby walks in right after her.

"Bye" The little girls skips out off the room.

* * *

"Look gabby, Mommy took me friend" Jassy pulls onto Gabby's hand.

"Well, go get him back then"

"You with me?"

"Okay, we must be really quiet" They slowly walks to a hugging Chaylor.

"BOOOOOOO" Jassy says while jumping up and down.

"Aaaaaaaaa" Chad jokes and fells down on the ground and picks Jassy in his arms. "Don't scare me like that again" Jassy giggles and lays down on Chad's chest.

"Did you told him?" Gabby whispers in Taylors ears.

"He found out by himself" She smiles at them.

"When do you gonna tell Jassy?"

"Soon"

* * *

It's already midday and Chad, Taylor and Jassy are in a play yard. Chaylor are sitting on a bench when their little girl is playing with the other kids.

"I'm sorry for not telling you" Taylor suddenly says.

"It's Okay, I probably hadn't understand" Chad takes her hand.

"You're going to be a great father" She smiles at him.

"I probably will" He looks in her eyes and leans in. Taylor leans in to and they kiss. They kiss like they've never kissed before. Taylor could feel the butterflies come around in her stomach. Chad could feel them too. That made the kiss more passionate. They pull back.

"That felt really good" He says still looking in her eyes.

"O shut up" She blushes and kisses him again.

"Mommy, Mommy! What are you doing?" Jassy runs up to them.

"Uhm we're uhm" Chad looks at Taylor for help.

"You take me friend, me not like you anymore" She turns her back at Taylor.

Taylor looks at her and burst out laughing.

"She defiantly hasn't that from me" Chad laughs. "Hey little girl come her" Jassy walks to him. He picks her up and puts her on his lap. "You are my best buddy but I love your mother" He looks at Taylor and takes her hand.

"Jassy?" Taylor says taking Jassy's hand. "Chad right here is the one I told you about"

"You my daddy!" He nods and she hugs him.

"Now you me friend and daddy" She smiles and she hugs both of her parents.

* * *

Gabriella is making something to eat because tonight they've a real sleepover with movies and games. She would make something to eat and Sharpay would make the house look nice. Sharpay dimmed the lights and places everywhere candles.

"So gabby, what's up between you and Troy?" Sharpay walks up to her, grabbing the food Gabby made and walks to the room and places on the table.

"Nothing, everything between him and me is over" Gabby places glasses and drinks on the table. They both sit down on the couch waiting for the others. First came Kelsi she brought movies with her and she brought a bottle with her. Sharpay asked her to bring that because she felt the tension between Troy and Gabriella and would make work from it. A few minutes later Troy, Jason and Zeke came in. They were outside playing Basketball. Ryan walks in with a huge grin on his face, what from what he said every time comes from him seeing his Girlfriend. Sharpay on the other hand always thinks that that girl from him is in his head.

"Hey Hunny" Sharpay walks up to Zeke and kisses him.

"Wooooww" Kelsi and Gabriella cheering at same time.

Troy looks away, he don't want to see everyone kissing and hugging but than Chad, Taylor and Jassy walks in. Chad and Taylor hand in hand and on Chad's side Jassy holding his hand.

"Gabby, this daddy" Jassy says proud pinching Chad's hand.

"O and what about he as your friend" Gabriella neels down in front of Jassy.

"He my daddy and friend" She giggles.

"O but I'm still your best friend right?" She tickles the little girl.

"Maybe" She places her hand on her hip.

"Since when does she do that?" Gabriella stands up looking at Chaylor.

"I don't know, where did you see that Jassy" Chad asks her.

"From her" She points at Sharpay, who stands with her hand on her hip.

"O I am sorry" she stands now normal.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Review please.. But i'm really happy if read it. **


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day flew over before they knew it

The rest of the day flew over before they knew it. Jassy felt asleep when they were eating and Chad brought her to bed. They watched a movie. Still Troy and Gabriella didn't said a word to each other.

* * *

"So what are we going to do next" Sharpay stretches and looks at Kelsi.

"O right, well we can spin the bottle" She stands up and walks to her bag and takes a bottle out of it.

They all agree because they know what's the plan is. Troy and Gabriella rather don't know what the plan is but the agree because their friends want to spin the bottle.

"Gabby, you can go first" Sharpay hands her the bottle.

"Urhgg.." She puts the bottle in the middle and spins on it.

'_Please let it be Troy!!' _Everybody thinks at the same time.

"It's Jason, Sorry Kels" Gabriella crawls to Jason and kisses him on the lip for a second and sits down again.

"Jason you are." He spins and it landed on Kelsi, Kelsi spins it and it lands on Sharpay, Sharpay spins…

"Troy" Sharpay walks over to Troy and kisses him, just on the lips.

Troy takes the bottle and spins it, not even looking at it. _'What am I gonna do if it lands on Gabby..' _

"IT'S GABBY" Sharpay yells it out.

"Okay, let's do this" He leans in, looking in her eyes.

All the girls crawl together looking at them.

Gabriella looks in his eyes, leans in. They kiss but when Gabby wants to pull back makes Troy it even more passionate. She gives in and it almost look like a little make out session.

* * *

The whole night they were blushing looking at each other but if their catches eyes the both turn their heads. It was just like two kids that were in love. They watched a movie but at the end.

"I am tired" Sharpay yawns, standing up wants to go upstairs but Zeke picks her up and walks upstairs.

"I think we'll go too?" Jason says while Kelsi is asleep on his lap. He picks her up and walks upstairs.

"We're going to check up Jassy" Chad says while walking upstairs.

"Don't make it to late Gabby"

"I'll be there soon Goodnight Taylor"

"Well, than it is just us 3" Troy says still looking at Gabby.

"Nope, I'll go upstairs too" Ryan takes his pillow and goes upstairs.

"Gabby, do you want to go upstairs?"

"Nope, I want to know the end" She sits on the ground with a blanket round her shoulders. He hesitates for a second but sits down next to her on the ground. He pulls her closer to him. She looks at him.

"It's okay" He nods and she cuddles into his chest.

They watched the movie

* * *

"It feels so good in you arms" She hugs him tighter.

"It feels so good to have you in my arms" He lets go of her and stands up and lays down on the couch.

"Come here" He says while she gets on top off him and cuddles up to him.

"I missed you" She says while picking up her blanket and puts it over them.

"I missed you too, babe" He strokes her hair.

"Babe? I like it" She smiles at him.

"Goodnight babe" He kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight Hunny" She kisses his chest

They laid their for a few minutes and then fell asleep.

* * *

The sun comes up, there's a new day waiting for them. It's just too early to stand up but Jassy is awake but is quiet she lays down in the middle of Chad and Taylor. She felt really happy to know her dad and she was enjoining the moment that she was laying in the middle of her parents. A few hours later Jassy was playing with her toys when she starts to laugh.

"uhh" Chad opens his eyes. "Good morning Jassy" she walks up Chad and sits down on his chest "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" She smiles at her dad.

"Good morning hunnys" Taylor sits up and kisses both of them. "Are you hungry?"

"Me hungry" The little girl walks to the door but isn't that tall and can't open the door. Chaylor both stand up share one kiss together and they walk downstairs. When they arrive they see a sleeping Troyella on the couch. The knew that were Troyella again. They stand there looking at their best-friends together.

"Gabby!! Gabby!!" Jassy walks to her and shakes Gabriella.

"Huh, what time is it?" She doesn't open her eyes.

"Me hungry, you make pancakes" Jassy opens Gabby's eyes.

"Okay, I am up" She stands up. Troy still sleeping she puts Jassy's bunny in his arms, lays the blanket over him and kisses his cheek.

"So, are you going to help me?" She takes gives Jassy a hug and Jassy puts her legs round gabby's waist. Gabby carries her to the kitchen and places her down on a chair. Jassy stands on it and helps Gabby. She likes that every morning again. Chaylor sit down on another couch and are kissing.

Troy slowly opens his eyes.

"Aa come on guys, it's to early I just woke up" He looks away.

Taylor pulls back and giggles.

"So you and gabby huh?" Chad says smiling.

"Yeah me and gabby" Troy says with a big smile on his face.

"where is she?" He looks around

"In the kitchen with Jassy" Taylor says, Troy stands up and walks to the kitchen. He stands in the doorway. He sees his Gabby with a little girl making fun while cooking breakfast. He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

"Good morning to you too" She giggles not even look away from Jassy because she was busy with the pancakes.

"Someday you'll stand there with one of our own" he says hugging Gabby from behind.

"Really?" She puts Jassy down on the ground. "Go get your parents" The little girl runs to her parents.

"Really" Troy says with proud. She turns around and kisses him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! But I am going to add some years. first one and a half. I'll still tell what happened through the years :) **


End file.
